The Newest Benson
by kathleen-stabler-12
Summary: Set after "Closet." What if Olivia had been fired in the end, not just suspended. Her new life is harder than she thought, and something happens to her she swore would never. How does the team react when they find out she's gone, or when she is forced back into their lives? Rated for: Adult Situations, swearing
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own SVU. Dick Wolf does.

* * *

Olivia angrily packed up her desk, feeling Sergeant Tucker's eyes boring into her. It was just after midnight, and they were the only ones left at the precinct. She couldn't believe he had fired her. And right after a breakup too. She didn't even get to say goodbye to the team. She picked up a picture of the five of them, all smiling, and eyes shining. Back then the future had seemed so bright. She tucked it into the box and put the lid on, sighing.

"Ready to go?" Asked Sgt. Tucker, his eyes glancing around, foot tapping.

She nodded and took one last look at her desk, who the next day would belong to Detective Amanda Rollins. She handed the Sgt. her badge and gun and headed down in the elevator to the street below. She sat in her car for a few minutes, tears welling in her eyes, before she drove off to the bank and ran a few more nightly errands.

She closed down her bank accounts, taking her money with her, and sold her car back to it's dealership. She burned her credit cards and threw her phone into the Hudson. She had to disappear. She couldn't deal with the pain of running into someone from the team. Hopefully,they'd think she had drowned. She hailed a cab and told the cabbie to drive her to her apartment. She let herself in and packed up her stuff, before paying her final rent and giving her keys back to the land owner. She got another cab and drove to JFK airport. She got a one way ticket to Oregon, and boarded the flight, sadly thinking about what would happen to the team now that she was gone.

* * *

What do you think? Please review and favorite. Chapter 2 will be up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Law and Order: SVU. Dick Wolf does.

* * *

Elliot, Fin, Cragen, and Munch walked into the squad room smiling. Olivia was supposed to be back today. They were shocked at what they saw though. Sergeant Tucker was talking with a young blonde woman, who was sitting on Olivia's desk. And said woman was nowhere to be found.

"Psst," they heard a voice say and they turned to see Casey and Dr. Warner standing off to the right of the elevator. "Come here."

They followed the two women into Cragen's office. Casey glared at the blonde detective.

"Tucker, here," Casey started. "Fired Olivia last night."

"What!" shouted the men.

The women nodded.

"That's our new detective," sighed Melinda. "Amanda Rollins."

Elliot looked down.

"Let's go see if Liv's okay," Munch suggested.

They all drove down to Olivia's apartment. To their surprise however, they found the land owner putting up a sign that says, FOR RENT.

"Can I help you?" She asks.

"We're looking for Olivia Benson?" Casey answered.

"She moved out last night," said the landowner.

"What?" They asked.

"Paid her final rent, said she was leaving," the landowner said. "Sorry 'bout your bad luck."

They looked at each other in shock.

"Baby girl's gone?" Asked Fin.

* * *

Good? Bad? Please review and favorite.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own SVU. I only own Keiran. Everyone else is Dick Wolf's.

* * *

Olivia got off the plane in Portland and got her baggage. She was going to start her new life here before moving into a small town somewhere else. She got a taxi to a local car dealership and bought a new car, and some other places to get a new phone and open some new bank accounts. She went to a hotel and checked in. The clock read 9:00 pm. It had been almost a day since she had left New York. The team knew she was gone now. Everything was different. She sighed. She missed New York, but she had to admit, it was nicer here. That's what she had loved about it when she had come here on her undercover stint. She got into bed and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

The next day she got up and drove to the beach. The salty sea air and cool breeze felt great against her skin and in her hair. It was cloudy and cold, but it was a nice getaway. There was only one other person on the beach, a man probably in his late twenties or early thirties. He was jogging down by the water, while she sat warming her toes farther up in the sand. He noticed her and jogged over.

"Hey," he said. "I'm Keiran. You look beautiful."

He reached out a hand and she took it, standing up.

"I'm Olivia," she said. "Thanks."

He grabbed her hand.

"Where are you from?" Keiran asked.

"Just moved here from NYC," Olivia answered. "I'm staying at a hotel until I find an apartment."

"I own an apartment complex," he said. "Rent isn't that high. I could lend you one."

"That'd be great," Olivia replied. "Thanks!"

"It's no problem," he said, and handed her a slip with the address on it. "I'll see you when you move in."

He smiled and walked off. _Wow_, Olivia thought. I could get used to living near him. She smiled and walked back to her car, before driving back to the hotel to pack up her stuff.

* * *

She arrived at the apartment complex a few hours later. Keiran was standing at the front door, and nodded at the doorman to let her in.

"Olivia," he said. "I've been waiting for you."

He handed her a key.

"You're in apartment 1B," he told her. "It's across from mine. If you need anything just ask."

She blushed and thanked him.

"One more thing," he said. "Can I treat you to dinner Friday night?"

She blushed again and nodded.

"Great," he said. "See you then."

He kissed her cheek, and disappeared his apartment. She touched her cheek before unlocking her apartment and settling in.

* * *

Good? Bad? Other? Please follow and review.


	4. AN

Sorry, everyone. I've been super busy since school started. The teachers aren't going easy on us at all this year. I will try to update as soon as I can. **I'm NOT abandoning this**. I'm taking advantage of having the flu to update some more.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own SVU. Dick Wolf does.

Friday night came all too quickly. Olivia sat in front of her mirror, running her fingers through her curls, trying to make sure she looked perfect. She sighed. Even though she was settling into her new life here, she still missed Elliot. And New York. But mostly Elliot. A knock at the door startled her out of her thoughts. She went to answer it, taking one last, longing look at the mirror.

"Olivia," said Keiran when she opened the door. "You look amazing."

She blushed and tucked a curl behind her ear.

"Shall we?" He asked, offering her his arm.

She took his arm and they walked out of the building and to his car. They drove to a small local Italian restaurant.

"Reservation for Brown?" Keiran said, when the waitress looked at them expectantly.

"Right this way sir," she said, and led them to a table near the back.

They ate and had some wine. After their meal and a happy date, they walked back towards the car. Keiran smiled at her, and it made her start to feel uneasy. He drove in a different direction than the apartment building.

"Where are we going?" Olivia asked.

"Back to my other place," he said. "We can have more privacy."

She raised an eyebrow, but didn't reply.

After about an hour of driving, they got to a side road, and to a dark house. He unlocked the door, flipped a switch and lights came on. They settled down onto the couch, Keiran cuddling Olivia to his chest. She tensed. It didn't feel right. He kissed her cheek and glanced at her with a mixture of lust and something else in his eyes that Olivia couldn't quite pick up. She looked at him with a confused expression on her face.

"Come on," he said, turning off the television, and offering her his hand.

She took it nervously and stood up. He lead her back out to the car and they got in.

"I have something to show you," he grinned.

She gulped quietly, and hoped he hadn't heard her.

Review and favorite please!


	6. Note From The Author's Sister

Hello to all the loyal fans of Kathleen, or her name, Jenna, if you will. This is her sister, Marie, and I have some bead news for all of you. Jenna died last year in a driving accident. I found her password and decided that you all needed to know. She would want you to know that she enjoyed writing everything she wrote, and not to cry for her, just because she wasn't a very emotional person like that. Thank you for reading her stories and continuing to do so in memory of her.


End file.
